1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a greeting card which has a folding star type ornament as a punch on the panels of the ornament.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various greeting card ornament combinations are shown including U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,199 which comprises a single sheet of paper forming a greeting card which may be formed into a three dimensional ornament for hanging. Additionally, other ornaments which are not formed from greeting cards have been made, for example an ornament for a christmas tree or the like is shown in U.S. Pat.No. 1,472,520. This is a folding type ornament that is rather difficult to erect, and cannot easily be punched out of a greeting card. Another three dimensional ornament from a decorative greeting card is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 164,323.
An educational device which has a center mounting member and interlocking disc shaped portions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 927,499.
Various other ornaments have been advanced, of course and reference is made to the prior art discussion in my co-pending U.S. Application Ser. No. 685,820, Filed May 12, 1976 and entitled Greeting Card And Ornament.